teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 22
22- Jan 14, 2011 Runtime 1:47:51 Krystian hosts with Shepard and Nick joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Portable 3rd in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' This podcast opens with Krystian checking out his PSP 2000 and enjoying Reissdorf Kölsch. Nick tells about having bride and groom kegs for his wedding. Krystian demonstrates the infamous MH claw control scheme. Nick is a left shoulder button tapper (like me). Krystian’s mysterious surprise mentioned last episode is revealed. He’s doing a live unboxing of MHP3 branded PSP 3000. It comes with a larger battery. The back is decorated with a Jinogre/Zinogre design. There’s a decal under the buttons that seems to be a symbol of the village. It has gold trim. It doesn’t come with a copy of MHP3or a memory card. You can reset the language option to English (or your choice). It has a MH themed background and icons. Krystian doesn’t recommend getting it, just because of the super expensive price (300 Euro same as a PS3). The ultimate fate of the PSP is told in a future cast (100-ish). Operation Darkness is discussed. Nick talks about the arena multi death last episode. Shepard’s carting was the most popular part of the last episode. Krystian’s Project Deviljho is finished; he killed a Deviljho in MH Tri. How to get your questions on the podcast: Make them short, interesting to a general audience, not about motion controls or switch axes, and make sure they haven’t already been answered. Viewer questions are answered. Ad Hoc Party is explained. Is it worth getting PS3 for Ad Hoc? The answer is not really, but there are a lot of good games to get for the PS3, so get a PS3. Are there many people on Ad Hoc Party? The answer again is not really. Does MHP3 have a lot of content and which MH is your favorite? The content is somewhere between MHFU and Tri, probably double Tri. Shepard’s favorite MH is probably Tri, because of the classic controller. Krystian’s favorite is also Tri because of weapon focus and that it’s a well polished game. Nick’s favorite is the first MH because of playing with friends. Would you rather have Cha-Cha or feline helpers? Cha-Cha, of course. How can I download the podcast? There are some iTunes issues at the moment, but the PSP versions are good. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths Japanese Title/Network Fail! Japanese Title / Arzuros, Lagombi, Volvidon (1st Appearances) / Nick - Quest Complete Japanese Title / Gigginox x2 (1st Appearance) / Nick, Nick - Quest Complete Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes Intro #1 is used. Krystian edited this one? The podcast opens on Krystian’s unboxing at that lasts until the 40 minute mark, so if you want to skip to the MH’ing and you read through the wiki to find this instead of just fast forwarding your video, here is that nugget of info you were looking for. Shout out to Nick’s hunting partner, Damon. No poop talk/time. I don’t think the relaxed vibe has set in yet, still in the polite stage…haha. Recurring/New Jokes Doing it live! End show line –“If you are doing unboxing videos, for the love of God, always wear pants” After the bump, Nick admits he never wears pants during the podcast.